Dragon Ball AF
by shriramrishi
Summary: Hey guys! This is my Dragon Ball AF story. I will try to upload at least three episodes a week. The story takes place ten years after the events of Dragon Ball GT( Goku Jr. part not included). I have read a lot of Dragon ball AF fan fictions. I have taken similar character names to keep the sirit of AF alive but the story is totally original. Your reviews are treasured!
1. A New Day

This my Dragon Ball AF scenario for you! These event take place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT's last episode( Goku Jr. Vs Vegeta Jr. not included)-

Episode 1: A New Day

"10 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT, the Earth has finally witnessed peace. Goku, went away with Shenron to the Dragon Realm and the Dragon Balls have become a part of his body. Vegeta has left the Earth to train on different planets. Trunks manages Capsule Corporation while Bulla holds her shares in it. Bulma has retired to the countryside. The Son family, on the other hand, have moved to the outskirts of the Western Capital. Gohan is still a famous scholar. Goten has taken Mr. Satan's place as the World Martial Arts Champion. He trains students in his gym. Goten has married Valese who gave birth to a boy, Gotan( now 10 years old) and a girl, Diri(now 9 years old). Pan, now a headstrong girls of 23, helps the citizens of the region by taking the role of the Great Saiyawoman from her mother, Videl. Mr. Satan is now retired and lives with the Son family. Krillin and Android#18 run a school to teach the art of Turtle martial arts. They live with Oolong and Master Roshi. Tienshinhan runs a school to teach the art of the Crane martial arts. Yamcha has become a famous film star. Piccolo has been appointed as the Guardian of Hell by Kibito Kai. All was well until this day..."

Gotan and Diri were heading back from there school. It was yet another boring day for the two hybrid Saiyan. Following their daily routine, the siblings went to pay homage to the Saiyan memorial built by the humans in respect for Goku, Vegeta and the Saiyans who had been keeping peace on Earth for such a long time. Each day they saw the mighty statue of Son Goku, their legendary grandfather and each day they felt a surge of emotion to actually see the great man in person. After their visit to the memorial, they started towards their home when they heard a burglar alarm from a nearby bank. The siblings moved quickly towards the sound and found a gang of men armed with heavy ammunation standing tall in front of the bank.

"Hey, stop your tomfoolery, evildoers, surrender and you shall be spared", said Gotan.

"Ha ha ha! Look at these two little pests, boys. Hey kids, come here! I'll give you a lollipop.", said the gang leader.

"It'll be you who will beg for a lolly, mister!", exclaimed Diri.

Gotan rushed forward and kicked a gang member hard and sent him flying. Before the others could rendezvous Gotan and Diri had already knocked them out. But they missed one man who grabbed Diri from behind and put a gun towards her neck.

"Leave my sister",shouted an enraged Gotan.

"Oh yeah kid? I'll leave her if let us leave", barked the man.

Suddenly, something hit the man hard from behind. That 'something' knocked other members of the gang out before they could react. And then started the cheers by the on-lookers, the policemen and the bankers.

"It's the Great Saiyawoman"

"Hail, our heroine"

Gotan realized that there cousin Pan had saved the situation. Pan scooped the two up before they could react and flew away.

"You two shouldn't get into troubles like these. If something happens to you, uncle Goten will go mad!"

"We're sorry sis", mumbled Gotan.

"It's fine Gotan. I know you want to help the people but you are still too young. Let me handle these matte..." Before she could complete, a ki blast hit Pan hard and sent the three of them towards the ground.

Pan took of her helmet and squinted to see who was the assailant. The attacker was strangely dressed. His hair were long but spiky. He wore a strange bronze-coloured armour which had covered his shoulders. He wore a spandex suit inside, which ended above his knees. But the strangest part was that he wore a strange kind of an eyepatch made up pink glass! He even had a tail wrapped around his waist!

"Well hello! And you might be...?", asked the man in a hard voice.

"I am Pan, granddaughter of the mighty Goku!, replied Pan, "but the question is, who are you? Why did you attack me and my cousins?"

"Are they Kakkaro...er... I mean Goku's descendants too?"

"Yes, but answer my questions first!", replied Pan.

"Ohh, do talk softly to me dear child. After all, I am your grand uncle"

…..Stay tuned for the next episode of DBAF!


	2. Evil Intentions

This my Dragon Ball AF saga for you! These event take place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT's last episode( Goku Jr. Vs Vegeta Jr. not included)-

Episode 2: Evil Intentions

"In the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, we saw Gotan and Diri (Son Goten's children) defeat a gang of bandits with a little help from the new Great Saiyawoman, Pan. Later the trio is attacked by a mysterious assailant who says that he is their grand uncle! Who is this man? What are his intentions?"

Pan stood frozen to the ground. She never knew that her grandpa Goku had a brother. Could this man be an imposter?

"Before you ask any more questions, child, I am Raditz, your grandfather's elder brother. Unlike him, I am true Saiyan warrior. He had mingled with these earthlings and he had to pay for that. Hahaha!," said Raditz, the mysterious assailant.

"My grandpa was the greatest warrior alive! He defeated Freeza, Majin Buu, Baby, Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons. He was the first Super Saiyan after a thousand years and he is the only Super Saiyan to achieve all Saiyan transformations!" exclaimed Pan, proudly.

"As if I don't know? But guess what? He is not here anymore and I will avenge my death by eradicating his kith and kin! And I will start from you!", growled Raditz.

Before she could move, Raditz transported behind her and delivered a knee to her back. Pan was sent flying. She regained control but Raditz was standing in front of her and delivered a huge punch in her gut. Pan tried to block but Raditz proved too fast for her. He started hitting her with a combination of kicks and punches. Soon Pan was lying on the ground, bleeding profusely. She was totally outmatched. She was very strong but this man was far more superior. Raditz prepared a two pink blasts in his hands.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Raditz fired his special mave on Pan which sent her flying into a hill nearby. She was nearly dead. Due to the blasts, Gotan and Diri got up(they had fainted due to the fall). The two realized what had happened. Raditz briefed them up too.

"Why you wicked demon! I'll kill you!", shouted Gotan and rushed towards Raditz only to be smacked aside.

Diri tried to help her brother but Raditz seemed to be invinsible. He grabbed the two kids and and trapped them in his space pod just like he did with Gohan. Raditz now waited. But suddenly, the pod burst open and the siblings came out.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!",the shouted in unison as they sent two powerful Kamehameha waves at him. Raditz was sent flying. Though the kids had lost a lot of their energy in the maneuver, they still charged at Raditz and who was buried in pile of ruble but Raditz quickly regained and started beating the kids up. He was far too powerful. He was a trained and skilled warrior while they were just two untrained Saiyan-Human hybrids. Soon he had defeated the kids and was standing tall over them. "Time to begin. HAAAA", said Raditz as he fired a blast right through Diri's heart, thus ending her life!

"NOOOOOOOOO", shouted Gotan as he saw his beloved sister die.

To infuriate him more, Raditz crushed her face under his foot and laughed.

Suddenly lightning shook the area. The sky turned dark blue. A strange energy started emanating from Gotan. His hair stood up. His eyes turned green. His aura changed from white to golden. His hair turned golden too!

"You are….you are… a SUPER SAIYAN!?"

…..Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball AF.


	3. The Warrior's Choice

The next chapter is here. Thanks for the review and the visits you pay!

This is my Dragon Ball AF scenario for you! These event take place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT's last episode( Goku Jr. Vs Vegeta Jr. not included)-

Episode 3: The Warrior's Choice

"After Raditz destroyed Pan and killed Diri, the furious Gotan unleashes his rage and transforms into a mighty Super Saiyan. Raditz is in a shock."

"An unhatched fool like you, a Super Saiyan? This is really amusing," said Radtitz.

"Bastard! You killed my sister, MY SISTER! You'll pay. You'll pay with YOUR LIFE!", Gotan rushed towards Raditz and rammed his head into Raditz abdomen causing his Grand-Uncle to double over. He then went into a flurry of kicks and punches sending Raditz flying towards the ground. Raditz rose and wiped the blood from his mouth with his wrist.

"Now you've made me mad, boy," exclaimed Raditz as he started to power up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!,"shouted Raditz while charging his ki energy.

Gotan, still seething over the demise of his sister rushed towards Raditz. Raditz rushed towards Gotan too. Both of them collided but Raditz was far more powerful than the young Super Saiyan. He started toying with Gotan and destroyed him. Gotan, who was still angry because he lost his beloved sister realised that even with his new-found powers, he was no match for Raditz. He realised that he only had one shot left in him and he would have to use all he has got to knock Raditz out. Gotan charged all his energy and concentrated it into his fist and then he charged towards Raditz who stood smirking in front of him.

"FIST OF IMMORTAL RAGE", shouted Gotan and thus, naming his first-ever special move.

Gotan's ki powered fist (which glowed golden due to his Super Saiyan aura) hit Raditz right where it should have, on his rib cage, and a huge explosion took place. Gotan had used all he had and was now not a Super Saiyan.

"That was for my sister," said Gotan triumphiantly, thinking that his tormentor was dead, but what was that?!

" You need a far better shot than that to beat me," said Raditz, unscathed by Gotan's best manoeuvre.

"How can you survive that?!," asked Gotan with a hint of fear.

Raditz gave him a broad smile and rushed towards. Before Gotan could even raise his hands to defend himself, Raditz smacked Gotan with the back of his hands and beat him up brutally.

At last, Raditz stood towering over Gotan's lifeless body. Only one sentence echoed in Gotan's head.

"No Gotan. You can't always win a fight. Sometimes your enemy may be in a different league than your own. You need to learn that if you can't win a fight, then don't die there. That is how a true warrior fights. Not with pride or power but with intellect and power. Always remember, if you can't win a fight then live to fight another day, Gotan," his uncle Gohan had said. Gotan knew what to do….

"Finally! The little brat is dead. Now no one of Kakkarot's hatchlings live! Now I must head towards their father's house. I remember that kid too well. Gohan was him name. I can sense his energy. Raditz flew towards the Son family's villa.

Gohan was having his breakfast when he heard the guards shouting. He rushed out of his house and saw utter destruction. Hovering above was his childhood kidnapper and his uncle, Raditz.

"What are you doing here?," shouted Gohan.

"Nothing much. Just spending quality time with nephews and Grand-nephews.," he said before dropping the limp bodies of Pan, Gotan and Diri in-front of Gohan.

"You….you killed them! I'm going to tear you apart!," raged Gohan as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged Raditz who, in reply, turned into a Super Saiyan too. Raditz easily defeated Gohan who was already in shock to realise that Raditz was a Super Saiyan. Gohan did not train much so he couldn't match Raditz's new-found powers. Before Raditz could deliver a finishing blow….

"KAME-KAME-HA!," came a Kamehameha wave out of nowhere.

"Who dares….," shouted Raditz

"It's me Raditz. Your friendly neighbourhood Son Goten," chirped Gohan's younger brother and father of Gotan and Diri.

…Stay tuned for the next episode of DRAGAN BALL AF!

P.S. For those who want to know, Goten mispronounces KameHameHa as KameKameHa. Also for those wanting Goku and Vegeta back, they will return but in some time. Until then, keep on reading and please send in your reviews!


End file.
